Between and After The Game
by UnCoNtRoLaBle
Summary: Yea, Yea. Its been done be4, i know! Well, basically, theyre just playing Truth or Dare. Things are begining to get verry interesting by the end of a truth. I added a lot of funny scenes in there, which should make it better ;D D/G


A/N: hi!! :D well, I know its been done, many, many, many times. But you know what? I wanted to try one out myself. Sorry I'm using the overrated stuff! :*( you know how you can tell the difference between mine and the others? Mine has a different plot. I bet u woulda never guessed it. lol.. anyways, just read. hopefully u'll like! A/N2: by the way, some things are pre-OotP, but some things aren't. just go with the flow ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter-related things. JKR does. Do u actually think that JK would write this?? no, don't think so! ;)  
  
Ron: Im bored  
  
Hermione: Me too  
  
It was Saturday afternoon, and most of the Gryffindors were in the common room bored out of their minds. Everyone was just slopped on a chair or on the couch. They had no clue what they could do to entertain themselves.  
  
Harry: Well, lets try and think of something to do. How about we play exploding snap?  
  
Ron: It's been done too many times. I'm starting to hate it!  
  
Hermione: Well, how about we play hide and go seek?  
  
Harry and Ron started to laugh loudly. All the Gryffindors stared at them bewildered. Two curious boys by the name of Fred and George decided to see what was up.  
  
George: What are you guys laughing at?  
  
Fred: Yea? I bet Hagrid can hear you outside.  
  
Harry: Well, we're bored and we're trying to brainstorm ideas on what to do.  
  
Ron: Yeah, then Hermione came up with iTHE/i lamest excuse!  
  
Hermione: well. it wasn't that bad.  
  
Fred: stop leaving us in suspense! what were you guys laughing at?  
  
Harry: well Hermione wanted t play that stupid little kids game, hide and go seek.  
  
Soon, Harry, Ron, George, and Fred were laughing loudly. Hermione looked very embarrassed. Then at that moment, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie showed up, because, in fact, they are the few people mentioned in Harry Potter the books. No one else cares about other Gryffindors, and no one likes OCs. So I'm stuck with these losers. :D  
  
Angelina: what the hell are you guys laughing about?  
  
They boys explain to them all about Hermione's stupid idea. they all started laughing. Hermione's face turned into a deep crimson. (She was obviously embarrassed.)  
  
Hermione: Well, lets just drop the subject!! Since theres really nothing to do. lets start thinking of something to do!  
  
Harry: well, when I use to spy on Dudley and his stupid ass friends, they would play a game there. I thought it sounded stupid, but lets give a try. It involves asking questions and answering truthfully, and it also includes someone asking someone else to do stupid things.  
  
Hermione: Of course! Truth or Dare!! I use to play that at camp all the time! how could I be so stewpid?!(the line used in HP SS/PS movie. The part that includes Nicolas Flamel) At that moment, a weird sound was heard, all of them screamed, and covered their heads. When Katie looked up, she saw.. HEDWIG TAKING A SHIT ON HER!!! the owl crap fell in her eye, leaving her blind permanently. Oh well!! I guess we can eliminate her from the game! :D After the screams of Katie finally faded away, a weird sound was heard over their heads again. Everyone had covered their heads, fearing that it was Pig or some other non-important owl coming to leave them a present. After a few seconds passed, and making sure no owl was near by, they all looked up. They were all shocked to see.  
  
A/N: whoo hoo! a chappie done!! I seriously have no plot.. yet.MWAHAHAHA*gurgle* lol. I think I overreacted to what Hermione said, but w/e. I couldn't think of any other way to introduce it, but then I got messed up when she knew about it. well I think she's the only muggleborn there, so w/e. Sorry if you find mistakes in there! and tha ( ) where my author notes. ( Did I keep you all in suspense?? well, ill update soon, but all u gotta do is.. DUN DUN DUN. REVIEW!! *gasp* *shock* *horror* *overreacting* lol srry. I have chappie 2 almost done, but im not gonna post it until I get at least 5 reviews :D c'mon!! pretty please?? 


End file.
